


Journey to the Distant Shore 16: Shore of the Promised Land, The

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-28
Updated: 2003-08-28
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Mulder and Scully enlighten their former F.B.I.colleagues about the evisence and how to apply it.





	Journey to the Distant Shore 16: Shore of the Promised Land, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

The Shore of the Promised Land.

## The Shore of the Promised Land, part 16a.

### by Pattie

From: Title: The Shore of the Promised Land.  
Author: Pattie  
Rated: PG  
Categorization: MSR. X-FILE.  
Summary: The files are complete, the info. compiled. Mulder and Scully enlighten their F.B.I. allies on fighting the future.  
Disclaimer: Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, and Fox television own the characters, the apartment, the coffee set, even the aliens. DD,GA,MP,JP,AG,RP, and Sheila Larkin, Maggie Scully) own themselves.  
Archive: Yes to Gossamer and any nice home.  
Feedback: Always a learning tool. 

* * *

Scully's Apartment,  
Georgetown,  
8:00 p.m. 

For them all to be meeting together in the first place, especially since the events of the past few months, seemed odd to say the least. If she asked her mother what she had to say about the whole business, she would have asked her daughter, "Are you sure you TRUST these people after everything that's happened?" 

Her daughter would have replied, "They werethere for us, Mom. When we needed them in the end, they were there. And they're here for us now. Just pray it all turns out as planned, okay, Mom?" And she said exactly that when the time came. 

Dana Scully's apartment was not exactly thegrand ballroom of the local Sheraton, nor was it the boardroom of the F.B.I., but for the purposes she and Fox Mulder had in mind, it would suffice. Scully hadn't occupied the place for months. Only her mother was seen entering and exiting the place lately, and Mulder and Scully were considered dead. 

"Coffee for everybody, I insist." Dana Scully brought a large coffee pot, milk, sugar and cups into her livingroom. "I know this is rather sudden, and I'm glad you could all make it on such short notice." 

"I just hope you have something we can use this time," Kersh shook his head, as he poured milk into his coffee. "They have tightened security as well as the screws around the Bureau." 

"Kersh is right," Skinner added. "we found that his place was bugged last week. We removed them and I had my place scanned. Ditto." 

"This whole business bunches up my shorts," Doggett agreed. "I go over the house every night and again in the morning. A guy can't even talk to himself anymore, if you know what I mean." 

Mulder smiled at him reassuringly. "Yeah, I do know. I went through it five years ago and shot the man who waw surveilling me. So, what do you think about the proposals Scully and I have laid out?" 

Reyes spoke out first as she knew the men were all itching to have the first word. "And you think you and William will be safe if we use this information over the efforts of the Consortium? I don't know if all this can be pulled off." 

"Well, the sooner the better," said Mulder, "because I say they're going to move pretty fast to prepare for 2012. The clock is ticking away." 

"I think we'd better move on it as soon as we can get the technologists on it," Skinner replied, wiping his brow. "Mass production and testing of the vaccine will take time, and they must never find out what is going on. Never." 

"And finding and mining enough magnacite, let alone figuring out how to employ it is going to take a lot of effort as well," Scully added. "But it's worth it if we want to win. And we all know WE WANT TO WIN!" What an impassioned plea from one who was once not a believer. 

"Thanks, coach. We needed that," Doggett said, with his dead-pan look. 

"John," Monica cautioned. "This is your life, our life, not just theirs. Show some enthusiasm. Sometimes I think you need more hope than they do!" 

"I just want to KNOW we'll win. I am not one for games, not this time around. I want 100% assurance that nothing will go wrong." 

"Well, Mulder told him. "We all want that. I'd say we have a high chance of success. Nothing is ever perfect or entirely predictable." 

"That's for sure,"Scully added. "One more thing. Our focus is on our son right now. You havethe information, we have given you names of people who will help, lab technicians, experts. All we ask is that we be allowed to step back and get our son back home where he belongs." 

Skinner had a look of disbelief on his face. No, not disbelief, shock. "Mulder? You don't want one last kick at your dream? Your life's work?" 

"I have my dream, Sir. I want to go on. Samantha died a long time ago, we've found the truth, we've given you the information to fight the future. Now, I would like a real life. Maybe that's what's been missing all these years. We can ALL do that once this whole thing is put to an end. One man cannot do it. All I ask is, can I have a new job if you succeed?" 

"Oh boy," Doggett snickered. "A normal one?" 

"Yeah." 

"Investigating what?" Skinner inquired. 

"Kidnappings, violent crimes, and old-fashioned profiling would be a start." 

"Maybe some hostage takings, fraud schemes, interstate theft..." Scully added. "Just mainstream investigations. What we were originally intended to do, many years ago... no more manure piles or telekinetic zombies..." 

"How would you adjust to that?" Kersh meant it as an aside, a rhetorical question. 

"Gee, I don't know," Mulder replied sarcastically. "As a psychologist, it would take gradual exposure. What do you think, Dr. Scully?" 

"I think it's a fine idea. Nothing for me to debunk here." 

"Well, it's late," Skinner looked at his watch. "I have a physical in the morning and a lot of paper work. Are we all in agreement, people?" 

There was a resounding "Yes", and the meetingwas adjourned. "Next Tuesday, same time." 

"I'll spring for beer," Doggett added. Well, we may as well pretend it's my poker night, right?" 

Mrs. Scully saw the group out. 

"I guess it's true what they say," Scully remarked after everyone was out and her door was locked. 

Mulder was puzzled. About what, my dear?" 

"A man is never alone as long as he has friends. You know, what Clarence the angel said to George Bailey in "It's a Wonderful Life"? 

"Come here, you.. I think I hear a bell ringing... If any angel has earned their wings, it's you..." 

* * *

How many motels had they checked into during their careers working together? They'd lost count. Ask them how many motel rooms they'd shared, they would know, and could tell you approximate dates and places. The shared room habit was relatively new to them. 

Oh, they ended up sharing a room the first night together on a case in Oregon, simply talking.Then, there was the time not so long ago, when they escaped from the military prison with a little help from their friends, and ended up on their quest for a new life and to find their son, William. 

It was about midnight Wyoming time when Mulder and Scully took their luggage into the motel room, washed up, and ordered a meal.Tired and hungry, they decided to eat and go right to sleep. 

"Tomorrow's the day," Mulder announced, kissing Scully good night and caressing her face with his hand. "Have a good sleep, and we'll get up any time you like." 

"That's not a bad idea. I'm beat. I love you. Have I told you that lately?" 

"Yes, just by being you. I love you. I need you in good shape, so, snuggle up and fall asleep with me." He gently ran his hand over her hair. "Get all comfy, relax. That's it. So peaceful here with you. Nice, fresh linen, warm people we are, gentle breeze blowing through the window..." Scully was asleep in no time. "Guess I should tape this stuff and market it as a sleep aid," he remarked. Then sleep befell Mulder ever so quickly. 

Mulder's watch read 9:18 a.m. when he awoke to Scully's gentle humming of "Joy to the World". She was still in bed but in a very relaxed frame of mind. "I have a good feeling about today," she said. "A very good feeling." 

"Well, seeing as your instincts are never wrong, Scully, you must know breakfast is going to be good." 

"Well, yes, it must be. Let's get dressed and orderin. After all, we're going out to see a very particular little man today." 

"Umm hmm. So, we're not getting all ready for the pizza guy? 

Scully threw her pillow at his face. "No. You are my favourite pizza guy, Chinese Food guy, and guy. C'mon, let's get ready for the meeting with the Van de Kamps." 

Mrs. Van de Kamp had just hung a load of washing out on the clothesline when she felt a wave of nausea. "That's a good sign," she told herself."Morning sickness. Sure feels unpleasant." 

William was playing inside the house in his playpen while his adoptive father wrote out a few checks. "Monthly book-keeping," he said to his wife. "Thought I'd do the checks for you so you could get in a nap while William sleeps today." 

"I'm fine. The doctor said the drowsiness might not kick in for a while. But, if you want me to take a little rest, I guess I should. The dizziness kicked in last week and today I had my first morning sickness." 

"Well, slow down and eat some plain things, dear.You're as precious as the baby,you know. I'll get you a glass of apple juice and you check some totals against the ones I came up with." 

"Well, I need to do another load," she insisted. 

"I can turn the washer on and get the juice! Heavens, just relax in the chair!" 

William was giggling as he kicked at a soft ballin the playpen, happy as can be. 

"May as well get some for William, too. He is going to be one big guy some day. I bet his parents were good-looking, too." 

Mr. Van de Kamp re-entered the livingroom with juice for his wife and William, and a coffee for himself. "We are so blessed," he told her, as he sat at his desk."Remind me to get that tile for the bathroom wall when I go to the hardware store tomorrow. I still can't figure out why that one up and fell off. Broke easily, too." 

"They don't make things like they used to. "Oooh", Mrs. Van de Kamp appeared to be in distress. "Just a little twinge," she assured her husband. "I think they call it expansion pains." 

"If you're sure that's all it is, will you at least have a little rest, now?" 

"Yes. I think I will." The mother-to-be reclined on the sofa with a pillow under her feet. 

Mulder and Scully were by now shopping for some small gifts for William and his adoptive parents. 

"He'd love this!" Mulder held up a rubber ducky, the kind that squeaked. " And I think it's kinda cute, too." 

"I know." Scully was investigating a busy box."This would be very educational," she declared. "He could also see himself smiling as he plays with it. Every kid needs a rubber ducky, too. So, let's get both." 

"Any idea what to buy the wife?" 

"I have one or two ideas. Have you thought about something for Mr. Van de Kamp?" 

"Yeah, so I'll head over to the tool department while you do your bit, okay?" 

"Okay. Meet me at the checkout and we'll get some lunch. About ten minutes?" 

"All right. Then we can get out to their house." 

Scully managed tp pick up a nice set of linen placemats for the family, and Mulder found a framed print of a peaceful meadow beside a small brook. 

As they had lunch at a small diner, Scullylooked out onto the street full of smallshops and friendly passers-by. Small treeslined the street, gently swaying in the mid-summer breeze. "You know, Mulder, I could live in a little town like this and not even miss the big city." 

"Mmm hmm. Could you miss the big department stores and the movie houses? "Mulder shot back. 

"For a taste of fresh air and a quieter night? Yes." 

"Almost like The Falls of Arcadia." 

"Well, not as controlled as THAT community!" 

"It was our first home together." 

"We were undercover on an X-File, and those days I would rather not relive, thank you kindly. You know, I like the quieterlife of a place like this, that's all." Scully sipped her coffee and sat back in her chair. 

Mulder put down his fork. "I've been thinking we might want to take that pictureout to the Van de Kamps, to prove you'rea very good Mom, you know?" 

Scully gave Mulder a look that could have killed. "THAT is SO CRUEL!" 

"Sorry." Mulder looked downward. 

"Really? Are you? For some reason, I wonder!" 

"I really am, Scully. It would be unfair. Let's just pay the bill and get going, okay?" 

"All right. Remember, slow and easy. I know they probably have a very strong bondwith William. Please, for my sake, take it easy on them?" 

"You have my word," he said, as he took out his wallet and left money on the table."But I still have the legal and medical papers." 

The Van de Kamp home was only a short drive from the main street of the town. 

"This is it." Mulder stopped the car and removed the keys. 

"It's a lovely place," Scully remarked, as she and Mulder walked to the front door and knocked. 

The wife opened the door. "Yes? May I help you?" 

"Are you Mrs. Van de Kamp?" Scully asked. 

"Why, yes. Is there something I can do for you?" 

"My name is Dana Scully and this is Fox Mulder. A few months ago, I gave my son up for adoption. May we come in?" 

The poor woman became frightened. "I suppose so." She led them into the house and closed the door." 

"We... I don't know how to put this. Maybe you ought to sit down," Mulder told her. 

"Okay. I suppose I could sit a bit. You were saying you gave up your son for adoption. We were blessed when a baby became available not long ago, and now I'm having one!" 

Scully was quite relieved to hear that news.Perhaps it would not do that much harm toproceed with their plans to reclaim William. 

"That's little William over there, sleeping." 

"I know," said Scully, her voice straining. 

"I should have seen the resemblance with the hair," Mrs. Van de Kamp said. "Why are you here, really?" She was starting to panic."Have you..." She felt a sharp pain, but went on. "Have you come to ask for our little gift, the answer to our prayers, to ask for him back?" 

"I think you should relax hile we explain things,"Scully said softly. "I'm a doctor who once workedfor the F.B.I. I do not want to hurt you, or upset you in any way." Scully put her arm around the woman and looked helplessly atMulder. He nodded. She continued"This man is William's father, and his father's name was William. There was a timewhen we thought the best thing to do was to give William to a loving family who could give him a very special, happy life. But now that we are not working for the Bureau at this time, we have decided that we..." 

"Mrs. Van de Kamp," Mulder began, "You now know what it is to carry a child. Dana was thought barren until she found out she was carrying William. The only thing that gave her any hope was that cross round her neck." 

"You're Christian, then? Praise God. So are we. Our little one in my body is an answer to prayer,too! Would you like to see William's room?" 

Mulder and Scully nodded in unison and they were shown into the child's bedroom. 

"It's lovely," Scully cooed. 

Mulder was fixated on the white buffaloes on the mobile over the crib. "Scully?" 

She saw the mobile and gasped. "No." 

"Who gave this to you?" Mulder asked casually. 

"Oh, my husband hand-carved it. He even makes rocking horses..." 

"Have you been to your doctor about those pains you are having?" Scully asked. 

"Well, no. I just assumed they were my womb growing, so I didn't call him." As soon as she had managed to say that, she fell to the floor and began shaking. 

Scully knelt down immediately. "She's having a seizure. Call 9-1-1, and see if her husband is around. She needs immediate medical attention! Go on, Mulder! I'll stay with her and watch William! You just trust me, Mrs. Van de Kamp. We only want to help you." 

Mr. Van de Kamp walked into the house as Mulder hung up the phone. "Mr. Van de Kamp, I'm Fox Mulder. I just called 9-1-1 for your wife," he spoke quickly. "She needs to go to a hospital now. I will explain as we go along." 

"What? Oh no! God, please no! The baby..." The man was so upset about his wife he had no time to take on a stranger in the house. Instead, he ran into the nursery where his wife was convulsing. 

* * *

Mr. Van de Kamp walked into the house as Mulder hung up the phone. "Mr. Van de Kamp, I'm Fox Mulder. I just called 911... your wife," he spoke quickly. "She needs to go to a hospital now. I will explain as we go along." 

"What? Oh no! God, please no! The baby..." The man was so upset about his wife he had no time to take on a stranger in the house. Instead, he ran into the nursery where his wife was convulsing. 

About fifteen minutes later, the three were sitting in the hallway in the Emergency Department with William in Mr. Van de Kamp's arms, awaiting news from medical staff. 

A doctor, female and middle-aged, walked slowly out of the cubicle. Her face was gravely serious."I am so sorry, Mr. Van de Kamp. Your wife..." 

The man was in shock already. "Dead?" 

"Yes. We'll need permission to do an autopsy to find out what went wrong. We do know it had something to do with her pregnancy. We want to be certain." 

"Oh, my...Of course. Oh, I thought there was something the matter. Poor little William. How could alittle guy like you deal with that?" 

"Easy does it," Mulder whispered. "Just take care of yourself for the moment. And, we can tell you what we have to say another day..." 

"Did you talk to my wife already?" he asked quietly. "Then you cantalk to me. I see where Williamg gets his red hair from. A man like me, well,I couldn't go on alone to raise this little guy when our own baby and my wife... I put too much of a strain on her. Tell me some more, and we'll... after the funeral. I think the two people who gave my wife such a precious gift of happiness for this long should be there to celebrate her life with us." 

Scully was in shock. "I don't know what to say... we came here for such a selfish reason..." 

"Why don't we all sleep on it and talk about it another time." Mulder wrote out something on a slip of paper."This is where we can be reached while we're out here. Do you need any help with arrangements?" 

"I think her sister can help me with that. You two can stay at the house, if you want to. Besides, William seems to naturally like you two. Isn't it ironic? I think they want me to sign some papers. Then we can go back to the house. I'd better call around..." 

After the funeral three days later, Mulder and Scully were given William back without a fight. Not because there were legal or medical papers. Not because of the white buffaloes. Just because it was meant to be. 

Before leaving Wyoming, Mulder, Scully and William made one last visit to William's adoptive father, Mr. Van de Kamp. 

As they were sitting in the kitchen of the quaint country-style house,with William enjoying everyone's company, of course the adults felt awkward. 

Scully removed her cross. "I want you to have this," she said to the forlorn widower."I know you have faith, and you're a good man. None of the pain you suffered was deserved. The least I can dois offer you a reminder of something good, something thathas brought me blessings. It has always been a reminder that someone is there for me when all the people in the world haven't the comfort and help that He does." 

"I... I can't take your cross." 

"I can get another one," Scully insisted. She put it around the man's neck. "You deserve it." 

"Please get rid of the white buffalo mobile," Mulder pleaded. 

Van de Kamp didn't quite understand. "Well, why? They're rare, and the Native people say they're omens..." 

"Just trust me. Let us know if you'd like to see William. He thinks the world of you.You're a good father. Here's our contact numbers." 

"I don't know what to say. This is so... unusual. You sure are godly people. Just like her." 

"Well, we have a grandmother who is very anxious to see this little guy again." Scully felt joyful, guilty and sad all rolled into one ball. "The plane leaves in an hour." She paused for an awkward moment. As no one else had anything to say, she whispered, "You'rea very special person, Sir. Would you like to kiss William and hold him for a few moments?" 

"Oh yes. Come here, you little rascal. Now, you be a happy littlefella. You're a very much loved little boy.And so special." 

"He is," Mulder agreed. "So is his birth Mom." 

"Okay, you have to fly soon. Need anything else for William? Bottles, clothes?" 

"You almost packed everything he ever owned," Scully smiled. "Bless you. And please, if there is anything you need..." She was tearfully happy and sorry at the same time. 

"Have my work, my relatives. And some new friends. A man is never alone as long as he has friends." 

"That's the truth," Mulder declared. "It's been nice meeting you, Sir. Remember the good times. C'mon, guys," Mulder said. He shook the man's hand and felt something he hadn't felt in so long. Reassurance and trust. 

Now, the man whose motto was "Trust No One" was willing to amend that creed. Also, "The Truth" was no longer just "Out There", it was in their hearts, and in the hands of determined, honest people. And it would soon set them free. 

End of Part 16 and Journey to the Distant Shore. 

* * *

Pattie. 

This last part was written after The Blackout of 2003.   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Pattie


End file.
